


Suckin' ice pops

by purplefox



Series: Masturbation May 2019 [28]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 01:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Akira should slap himself for letting Yusuke get his hands on these





	Suckin' ice pops

Akira was fairly certain that he was going to go straight to hell for his thoughts. Straight to hell no turning no shifting anywhere just straight to hell. But could he be blamed when Yusuke was so near but not close enough for Akira? He was honestly dying. He was honestly melting. This was not fair to him. This was inhumane punishment.

If he had to watch those lips part to let that red ice pop slide in one more time, he was going to lose it right here at his seat. He was thankful for the heat; he was thankful for the summer but at the same time. Fuck the heat and fuck summer with something rusty.

Yusuke coming over was bliss. Yusuke coming over to hang out when all Akira had was a few fans and something cold and sweet to offer was beautiful. Akira thought he would have cried when Yusuke had said that it did not matter, he was going to come over anyway. It had been so nice. It had been so sweet.

Then Yusuke had turned up all hot and dripping and Akira’s mouth had gone dry. He had gone hard in his pants and he had thrown himself behind the table so he would not give himself away. He had never cursed the fact that Ann and Ryuji had something to do more.

They would have provided a distraction. Ann’s being there would at least have stopped Yusuke from stripping off his shirt. Akira had watched the shirt thrown over the chair without a second thought before his eyes had went to Yusuke.

And slid down his front the moment that Yusuke parked himself in front of the fan. He had sighed low in his throat and Akira had to slam his hand against his front to stop something from happening. There was honestly so much he could take. He was the leader but he was still only human.

Yusuke was unfairly sexy. Powerfully sexy. Unfairly gorgeous and adding the ice pops were just torture. But Akira could not look away. He was transfixed on Yusuke’s sighs and his tongue. That tongue was driving him insane. Driving him over the top. It was unfair.

He swallowed and fought back a groan when he watched Yusuke tilt his head back as the fan blew on him. He got to watch muscles flex as Yusuke swallowed. He got to watch Yusuke’s throat work and that was just giving Akira ideas.

It was torture that was what it was but Akira could not tear his eyes away. He was hard in his pants and he could not even feel the heat of summer anymore. All he could feel was his cock throbbing in his pants because Yusuke was there so close, not even knowing what he was doing to Akira.

Akira leaned back with a sigh his gaze on Yusuke before he reached down to adjust himself. He was dying slowly. This hard on had to go. A lot of things had to be finished with but he had to regain his senses before he tried something stupid.

He was still the leader and Yusuke was his friend. This was just a bit of summer madness. Akira swallowed as he watched Yusuke slurp before he pulled the ice pop from his mouth. A drop lingered on the corner of his mouth and Akira shook his head.

“I’ll be back in a few.” He told Yusuke as he walked past him. The angle he took prevented Yusuke from seeing his front so he was tense until he reached the stairs. “Try and continue to cool off some more. I’ll bring some ice or something on my way back up.”

“Thank you.” Yusuke sighed. “I’m glad to spend time with you but this heat is far stronger than I had expected it to be. Hopefully this will make it better.” A slurp and a soft sigh finished his words off and Akira had to fight not to look around or come in his pants.

“Yeah.” He choked as he gripped the railing tightly. “I’ll be back in a few minutes.” He gently went down the stairs. Nodded at Sojiro as he opened the bathroom door. He was gentle when he closed the door behind himself and locked it.

Akira swore under his breath viciously before he yanked his pants down and gripped his hard cock between his trembling fingers. Yusuke was trying to fucking kill him. He was convinced. There was no other explanation here.

He bit back his groan as he pumped his cock. Precum bubbled and leaked over his fingers as he panted while standing. With a curse he moved until his back hit the wall. Akira closed his eyes tightly before he continued to move his hand.

The heat he had been unable to feel it came rushing back the moment he teased his cock. His cock was throbbing and leaking messily in his hand. The wet sounds from ever stroke seemed to be echoing in the bathroom.

There was not much that Akira could even do about that. He was worked up so much, he had to fight back the soft groans that wanted to escape he wanted to moan but he could not. Too many people.

Instead Akira let ragged breaths escape him as he pumped at his hard cock with his hand. The precum that leaked over his fingers got swiped up and spread over his length. He worked himself the image of Yusuke’s mouth on the ice pop the strongest thing on his mind.

The sounds. Fuck. Akira bit back a groan as his cock flexed in his hand from the thought. It had been so sexy and he could not help thinking what else Yusuke could have been sucking. He was dying, he was so turned on that every stroke of his hand was a blessing and agony.

His hand was tight enough and the same time not. His hand felt good but Akira was craving a different kind of tightness. He wanted to know what Yusuke’s mouth would feel like. Hearing him go at the ice pop. Watching him go at it had sent almost all of Akira’s blood south to his dick.

Could he be blamed? Should he be honestly blamed? It had been an agony to keep his hands to himself. Yusuke was just so fucking sexy, there was only so much that Akira himself could do.

He shuddered as he remembered how the ice pop had looked sliding between Yusuke’s parted lips and it had been red. A thick red ice pop sliding between his lips, Yusuke’s tongue sliding out to greet it. Akira bit back his groan as he came. He shuddered and opened his eyes in time to watch his cum splash from his hand onto the floor. He felt way too good to care.

Catching his breath took a while. He went from harsh ragged breaths to slow ones before he was able to tilt his head back with a long sigh. He had needed to do that. He had no idea how he was going to survive the rest of the day. Maybe come back to the bathroom a time or two or something. He had no idea but he was going to clean the bathroom until it was spotless and get Yusuke an icy cold drink. At least that wouldn’t resemble a dick.


End file.
